


Promesse

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Death, Deuil, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mort - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Alya se réveilla, avec la gorge sèche et une envie de boire. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle réalisa que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, était installée sur elle. Elle bailla tout en essayant d'attraper l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, pas plus inquiète que ça, en se disant qu'il devait s'agir d'Ella ou d'Etta. Cependant, une fois la lumière allumée, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Kudos: 4





	1. Je le promets

Alya se réveilla, avec la gorge sèche et une envie de boire. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle réalisa que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, était installée sur elle. Elle bailla tout en essayant d'attraper l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, pas plus inquiète que ça, en se disant qu'il devait s'agir d'Ella ou d'Etta. Cependant, une fois la lumière allumée, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas.

Non, la personne qui dormait contre elle, une peluche de Rena Rouge, sûrement commandée à Marinette au vu du style, dans une main, et l'autre agrippant légèrement son T-shirt, était Ladybug. Alya eut un léger sursaut de surprise en réalisant ça, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune explication rationnelle à ça, si ce n'est que ce soit un rêve. Elle se pinça alors légèrement le bras, mais rien. Elle était bel et bien réveillée... Avec Ladybug endormie sur elle.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, la réveiller ? La laisser dormir ? Elle observa l'héroïne coccinelle en silence, en essayant de se redresser un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement, mais son mouvement ne fit que resserrer la prise de Ladybug sur elle.

Alya soupira légèrement, abandonnant l'idée de bouger, puis se mit à fixer le plafond en réfléchissant. Bon, elle avait toujours soif, mais c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations. Elle se demandait pourquoi Ladybug était là ? Une attaque peut-être ? Est-ce qu'elle était blessée ? Est-ce qu'elle était venue chercher Rena Rouge et s'était endormie pour une raison x ou y ?

Non... Premièrement, Alya n'était plus Rena Rouge pour des raisons de sécurité... Et la peluche que Ladybug avait avec elle excluait l'endormissement accidentel. Il restait donc la piste de l'akumatisé...

Elle se décida donc à réveiller l'héroïne, pour qu'elle puisse aller régler le potentiel problème. Alors qu'Alya allait secouer son épaule pour la sortir du sommeil, elle remarqua que des larmes se trouvaient sur le visage de Ladybug. Définitivement, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange.

– Ladybug.

Elle l'appela doucement, tout en la secouant légèrement, mais ça n'eut pas un grand effet.

– Eh, Ladybug.

Cette fois, l'héroïne bougea légèrement en lâchant un petit grognement de protestation.

– Réveille-toi...

– Cinq minutes... Tikki...

Alya fut surprise de la réponse, avant de réaliser que Tikki devait être sa Kwami. Malgré son inquiétude, cette réaction la fit sourire légèrement, à ce moment, elle avait l'impression de devoir réveiller Marinette lors d'une de leurs soirées pyjama...

Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle devait continuer sur ce chemin de pensée... C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

– Non, pas cinq minutes... Allez, debout.

Cette fois, Ladybug ouvrit légèrement les yeux, avant de les refermer, sûrement à cause de la lumière.

– Alya... ?

Sa voix était enrouée par la fatigue. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et regarda la brune.

– Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ?

Elle bailla avant de se frotter les yeux et d'arrêter brusquement de bouger.

– Merde.

Au vu de cette réaction, elle avait dû oublier être transformée... Mais n'avait pas été étonnée de se réveiller sur Alya... Mais encore une fois, ce ne devait pas être une bonne idée de continuer de réfléchir à ça.

Ladybug cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sembler être suffisamment réveillée pour réfléchir à la situation, vu qu'elle se décala et se redressa un peu.

– Désolée... Je n'avais pas prévu de m'endormir.

La brune secoua la tête, l'air de dire « ce n'est rien », avant de demander d'un air amusé.

– Tu es sûre ? Parce que d'habitude, les peluches c'est pour quand on va dormir.

L'héroïne prit quelques secondes à comprendre, avant de regarder la peluche de Rena Rouge présente dans sa main, de rougir légèrement, et de détourner les yeux.

– Non, vraiment... Je... voulais te parler... Mais il était tard et... Tu dormais déjà, donc je... Enfin je suis restée et je me suis endormie.

Alya sentit ses joues chauffer en voyant la réaction de Ladybug, puis parvint à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui la perturbait depuis qu'elle avait allumé la lumière, au-delà du fait que Ladybug en personne dormait sur elle, bien sûr. C'était la première, et sûrement dernière, fois que l'héroïne avait détaché ses cheveux.

Alya réalisa qu'elle devait l'observer sans rien dire depuis quelques secondes, et se reprit.

– Ah oui ? Et tu t'es installée sur moi accidentellement aussi ?

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire moqueur, mais au lieu de rougir encore plus, la coccinelle se contenta de baisser les yeux, évitant le regard d'Alya, et de souffler d'une faible voix.

– Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais en vie...

Cette réponse surprit la brune, qui bredouilla.

– Comment ça ?

Pour seule réponse, Ladybug la serra à nouveau contre elle, et cacha son visage dans son cou, tout en soufflant.

– Est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose... ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, et Alya sentait des larmes se déposer sur son épaule. Elle rendit alors son étreinte à Ladybug en répondant doucement.

– Quoi ?

Elle sentit l'héroïne trembler légèrement, alors qu'elle demanda.

– Arrête de mourir...

Cette réponse fit écarquiller les yeux à la brune, qui ne comprit pas. Elle savait que le « Miraculous Ladybug » ne pouvait pas ramener les morts... Et le plus grave qui lui était arrivé depuis le début était d'être tombée dans les pommes.

– Arrêter de mourir... ?

Elle sentit Ladybug agripper son T-shirt un peu plus fort.

– S'il te plaît... Promets-le-moi... Je ne veux plus q-que Bunnyx vienne me chercher p-pour te sauver une fois de plus... Je t'en prie Alya...

La brune ne comprit d'abord pas, ne sachant pas qui était Bunnyx. Puis elle se rappela d'un combat où une héroïne venue du futur, avec le Miraculous du Lapin, était intervenue. Ce devait sûrement être elle...

– Ladybug... Pourquoi est-ce que Bunnyx intervient quand je meurs... ?

Elle voulait savoir. Non, elle _devait_ savoir.

Ladybug se recula légèrement, pour regarder Alya dans les yeux. Ses yeux à elle étaient toujours emplis de larmes. Elle finit par détourner le regard et souffler.

– Parce que... à chaque fois... Je finissais akumatisée...

Cet aveu déchira le cœur d'Alya. Ladybug akumatisée ? Par sa faute ?

– Tu... Mais pourquoi... ? Ladybug... à... à quel point tu tiens à moi ?

La coccinelle ne la regarda toujours pas.

– Beaucoup.

La vulnérabilité dans sa voix la fit légèrement trembler.

– C'est-à-dire... ?

Parce qu'elle voulait savoir...

Cette fois, Ladybug la regarda à nouveau, un air hésitant sur le visage, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue et de s'approcher légèrement. Alya pouvait sentir sa respiration contre ses lèvres, et voir la multitude d'émotions dans son regard... Mais l'héroïne ne s'avançait pas plus, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part avant d'aller plus loin, ou de reculer.

Alya entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais était court de mots. Parce que cette expression, sur le visage de Ladybug, et ce regard... Elle les connaissait bien. Et même si c'était dangereux de poursuivre cette pensée... Elle savait que la réponse à tout ça influerait sur sa décision.

Alors elle prit une seconde pour y penser, avant de conclure qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible, que, sous ses yeux, ce n'était pas seulement Ladybug, son idole... Mais aussi Marinette, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Et une fois cette pensée terminée, elle souffla.

– Je le promets...

Avant de clore le centimètre restant entre leurs lèvres, et d'effacer toutes ses incertitudes.


	2. Tu m'avais promis

Il n'avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour que tout dégénère. Un combat acharné, contre un akumatisé plus violent que jamais, un Chat Noir épuisé et parti se recharger... Et un nom crié...

– LADYBUG, ATTENTION !

À cet instant précis, au moment même où Ladybug avait reconnu la voix, elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qui la mettait en danger, qu'elle fut propulsée au sol violemment. Sa tête claqua contre le goudron de la route, mais elle avait déjà subi pire.

Pourtant elle ne bougea pas immédiatement, paralysée par la scène qui se trouvait sous ses yeux :

Du sang. Une flaque de sang qui s'élargissait doucement au fil des secondes. Et un corps, transpercé d'une barre en fer.

D'abord, elle ne réagit pas, incapable de traiter les informations. Puis quand elle réalisa, elle hurla.

– Alya !

C'était un cri de désespoir, d'agonie pure. Elle se releva alors pour se précipiter vers la jeune fille, pour vérifier si tout espoir était perdu. Mais non, elle respirait toujours, malgré la pièce de métal plantée dans son abdomen.

Du sang s'écoulait d'entre ses lèvres, accompagné d'une respiration sifflante.

– Vas-y...

Elle avait soufflé ça, faiblement, d'une voix presque inaudible, pour pousser l'héroïne à partir, à mettre fin au combat. Mais Ladybug était paralysée, elle avait vu ce genre de scène, de loin, bien trop de fois pour ne pas _savoir_ comment ça allait finir.

– Je... Je ne veux pas te laisser !

Elle avait répondu ça d'une voix tremblante, presque brisée. Alya la regarda quelques secondes sans rien répondre, avant d'articuler.

– Je te l'ai... promis... Vas-y...

C'était vrai qu'elle l'avait promis. Qu'elle avait juré qu'elle ne mourrait plus. Alors Ladybug hocha la tête, une lueur d'incertitude toujours dans le regard. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, qu'elle voulait rassurant, et souffla.

– Je reviens vite, je vais te sauver, je te le promets.

Puis elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, tachant légèrement les siennes de sang, avant de s'éloigner, de retourner au combat.

Chat Noir arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne comprit d'abord pas d'où venait l'état de Ladybug, qui, malgré son expression déterminée, avait les mains qui tremblaient... Puis il remarqua Alya au loin, et réalisa qu'elle devait être gravement blessée.

À partir de là, tout s'enchaîna assez vite, Ladybug ne réalisait même pas précisément ce qu'il se passait, mais elle parvint à vaincre le vilain à l'aide de Chat Noir et de son Lucky Charm, puis à réparer les dégâts de la ville en deux simples mots.

Après ça, elle ne s'attarda pas une seconde auprès de la victime du Papillon de cette fois, et se rua vers là où se trouvait Alya. Vers là où elle était toujours.

– Alya !

Une fois à nouveau à ses côtés, elle vit qu'elle était immobile... Mais peut-être était-elle juste inconsciente... Elle avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang, même s'il n'y en avait plus la moindre trace sur la route...

Elle attrapa sa main, qui était légèrement plus froide que d'habitude...

– A-Alya... ?

Cette fois, sa voix s'était remise à trembler. Elle chercha le pouls de la brune au niveau de son poignet... Sans rien trouver.

– Non, tu m'avais promis...

Elle passa ses doigts au-dessus de ses lèvres, cherchant à sentir une respiration... Ne serait-ce qu'une légère et irrégulière... Mais il n'y avait rien non plus.

Elle sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux, sa vision se floutait peu à peu, alors qu'elle se mettait à paniquer.

– Non... Alya... Je t'en prie... Je... Je t'avais promis que je te sauverais...

Mais devant l'absence totale de réaction, elle se mit à crier.

– S'il vous plaît ! Quelqu'un... Aidez-la... Je vous en prie...

Elle entendait les sirènes d'une ambulance au loin, quelqu'un avait dû appeler les secours. Dans ses oreilles résonnaient aussi la sonnerie stridente de ses boucles d'oreilles... Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Alya...

Pas comme elle l'avait laissée dans ses derniers instants...

Parce qu'elle l'avait abandonnée...

Elle entendit vaguement des voix lui parler, pendant qu'Alya était éloignée. Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit, alors cette fois, elle s'enfuit, pour se cacher, pour se recharger, et pouvoir y retourner. Parce que les secours l'avaient en main, alors elle allait s'en sortir.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait juste pas avoir _encore_ échoué à la sauver. Pas après tous les efforts de Bunnyx pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et puis, elle n'était pas là, donc c'était qu'Alya s'en sortirait, pour sûr.

Elle entendait Tikki lui parler, sans arriver à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Même si elle savait qu'Alya allait survivre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, de sentir son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine, qui se remplissait peu à peu de vide.

– Marinette...

Elle regarda Tikki, ne voyant qu'une tache rouge et floue, avant de cligner des yeux pour dégager les larmes de sa vision. La Kwami avait une lueur inquiète dans le regard, et elle avait l'air d'hésiter à parler. Finalement, elle dit.

– J'ai fini de me recharger.

Et aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, Marinette se transforma pour retourner sur les lieux. L'ambulance était partie, évidemment, alors Alya devait être à l'hôpital. Les passants la regardaient étrangement, après tout sa présence était déjà surprenante, mais dans son état, ce devait être déconcertant.

Elle sentit son yo-yo sonner dans sa main et retourna se mettre à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes. C'était Chat Noir. Elle décrocha alors, d'un doigt tremblant, l'écran affichant à présent le visage de son partenaire.

Il avait pleuré.

– Ladybug... Je...

Il avait l'air de chercher ses mots, de ne pas savoir que dire. Alors avant même qu'il finisse, Ladybug avait compris.

– Elle ne s'en est pas sortie, je suis désolée.

L'appareil lui échappa et tomba sur le sol, tandis qu'elle sentait de nouvelles larmes se former dans ses yeux. Ç'aurait été trop simple, pas vrai ?

À croire que c'était juste...

Inévitable.

Que c'était destiné à arriver.

Que quoi qu'il advienne, Alya mourrait...

Et que quoi qu'il advienne...

Ladybug vit un petit papillon violet voleter vers elle. Son yo-yo était au sol, elle n'avait qu'à le ramasser pour empêcher quoi que ce soit d'arriver...

Mais si elle se laissait akumatiser...

Alors Bunnyx empêcherait une nouvelle fois la mort d'Alya...

Cependant, elle se baissa tout de même pour ramasser son arme tout en pensant à quelque chose.

_« Eh, Ladybug... »_

_« Hm ? »_

Elle ouvrit le yo-yo, une lumière blanche se mettant à rayonner à l'intérieur.

_« Tu peux me promettre quelque chose, toi aussi ? »_

_« Ça dépend... Quoi ? »_

Puis elle attendit que l'Akuma soit suffisamment proche.

_« Si... Si, malgré ma promesse... Je venais tout de même à mourir... Tu peux me promettre de résister au Papillon ? Au vu de ton état, j'ai l'impression que tu ne tiendrais pas, si tu devais à nouveau remonter le temps pour me sauver... Une fois de plus... »_

_« ... Je ne sais pas... »_

Au point de pouvoir même entrer dans l'objet.

_« S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas que tu restes bloquée dans ta vie à cause de moi... »_

_« Je... Je ne sais pas, Alya... Mais j'y penserais. »_

Avant de l'attraper.

– Je te le promets...

Et de laisser échapper un papillon blanc, en même temps que des larmes et des sanglots...


	3. Les six fois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le préquel des deux autres :D !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Six fois. Cela fait Six fois que j'ai empêché ça. Cette fois que je l'ai vu.

Oui, aujourd'hui, c'était la sixième fois que je voyais Alya mourir à travers le portail de Bunnyx. La sixième fois que je cherchais un moyen de la sauver, tout en voyant la moi du futur s'effondrer.

**\-----**

**La première fois...**

**\-----**

Ma tête me faisait mal et mes oreilles sifflaient. Je sentais mon sang battre dans mes tempes alors que je peinais à ouvrir les yeux. J'entendais vaguement des voix autour de moi, alors j'essayais de bouger, sans trop de résultat.

Puis je sentis du mouvement en dessous de moi. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, j'avais emporté quelqu'un avec moi. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, la lumière du jour renforçant mon mal de crâne, avant d'essayer de me redresser. J'avais mal partout, mais ce n'était pas impossible.

Je voyais du rouge, beaucoup de rouge... J'étais donc transformée... Mais...

Il y avait _trop_ de rouge pour que ce ne soit que ça. Je saignais, de la tête, mais ce n'était pas ça qui tachait les vêtements de la fille à terre. Non, c'était ses propres blessures.

– A...Alya...

Ma voix était faible, alors elle ne réagit pas. Je contentais alors de me relever difficilement, et de la déplacer à l'abri. Elle était inconsciente, et beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Ça m'inquiétait beaucoup, alors je retournais vite au combat, pour en finir au plus vite.

Chat Noir me demanda plusieurs fois si ça allait, et je répondis que oui, que c'était juste le choc du coup qui m'avait sonnée. La bataille se termina, je réparais la ville, et fis signe à Chat Noir que j'allais voir comment allait Alya.

Une fois auprès d'elle...

Je la secouais.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Elle ne se réveillait pas.

Alors je restais là, immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, des larmes sur les joues...

Jusqu'à que j'entende la voix du Papillon me susurrer des promesses à l'oreille...

**\-----**

**La deuxième fois...**

**\-----**

– Bien joué !

Je souris à Chat Noir avant de m'éloigner. La ville avait subi pas mal de dégâts, mais j'avais tout réparé. Cependant, des cris attirèrent mon attention. Des cris de panique. Je n'attendis alors même pas que Tikki ait fini son cookie pour me rendre sur les lieux en courant.

Peut-être y avait-il un blessé, et j'avais passé mon diplôme de premier secours.

En effet, il y avait un blessé. Non, plutôt une blessée. Alya. C'était étrange que la blessure soit restée alors que j'avais réparé la ville, mais ce n'était pas grave, j'allais l'aider avant d'appeler les secours. Ou l'inverse. En tout cas, j'allais l'aider.

Je me faufilais alors entre les personnes s'étant attroupées autour d'elle, et m'approchais d'Alya pour voir l'entendue des dégâts. Elle était vraiment amochée...

– Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher... C'est pas beau à voir...

Je crois que cette phrase m'était adressée. Je posais alors ma main sur son poignet pour vérifier le pouls. Il était faible... Tellement faible que je ne le percevais pas.

– Quelqu'un a appelé les secours ?

J'avais crié ça à la foule, en sentant ma voix trembler un peu.

– Oui, ils arrivent bientôt... Mais tu devrais t'éloigner...

Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils tous à vouloir que je m'éloigne ? Je voulais l'aider... J'avais beau n'avoir que quatorze ans, j'étais _Ladybug_!

Alors pourquoi me retenaient-ils loin d'elle... ?

Je pouvais toujours l'aider...

Pourquoi la recouvraient-ils d'un drap blanc en l'emmenant ?

Après tout ça n'avait pas pu arriver une seconde fois...

Et pourquoi entendais-je une voix familière dans mon esprit... ?

**\-----**

**La troisième fois...**

**\-----**

...

Tout avait été bien trop vite. Et c'était de sa faute. De la faute de l'akumatisé. Pourquoi avait-il jeté cette voiture dans cette direction alors que j'étais à l'opposé ? Ce n'était pas moi qu'il visait, c'était-elle.

Et je n'avais pas à aller vérifier pour savoir... Savoir qu'une nouvelle fois, je n'avais pas réussi à la sauver. Que pour la troisième fois, elle était morte sous mes yeux.

J'étais une incapable. Je m'en voulais.

Mais surtout...

J'en voulais à l'akumatisé. Son meurtrier.

Je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, et sans hésiter une seconde, parce que c'était la seule chose à faire... Je jetais mon yo-yo en direction du vilain, le fil s'enroulant autour de sa gorge et s'y resserrant.

– Tu l'as tuée...

Ma voix était froide, beaucoup trop froide. Mais il l'avait tuée. C'était de sa faute...

– Alors je vais la venger.

J'entendis vaguement Chat Noir me hurler quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas important. La seule chose qui importait, c'était de venger Alya. Parce qu'elle m'avait été retirée une fois encore.

Une douleur vive traversa mon visage, et je lâchais la prise sur mon arme.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Je n'adressais pas un regard à Chat Noir, gardant les yeux rivés sur l'homme à présent dé-transformé, et entièrement terrifié, se trouvant au sol, le fil de mon yo-yo enroulé autour de son cou.

Gardant les yeux rivés sur celui qui avait tué Alya...

Puis j'attrapais le bout du fil... Et je tirais d'un coup sec avant que mon partenaire n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

**\-----**

**La quatrième fois...**

**\-----**

Pourquoi une nouvelle fois ?

N'y avait-il pas un moyen de changer les choses ?

– Non ! Je vous en prie... Ne la prenez pas !

Mais on continuait de l'éloigner de moi.

Comme toutes les autres fois...

Pourquoi était-ce inévitable ?

Voyager avec Bunnyx ne changeait rien, alors _comment faire ?_

– S'il vous plaît...

Chat Noir me retenait, m'empêchant de rejoindre les ambulanciers et de récupérer Alya.

Chat Noir...

– Eh...

Je savais comment faire...

– Chat... ?

Je tournais la tête pour voir son visage, il avait l'air à la fois inquiet et intrigué.

– Tu veux bien me donner ton Miraculous, s'il te plaît ?

Il lâcha prise, et s'éloigna de moi, en même temps que l'ambulance.

– Non, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible.

Je le savais. Et pourtant, c'était la seule solution.

– Je t'en prie... Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Mais laisse-moi la ramener...

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça...

Je secouais la tête.

– Bien sûr que je le peux ! Il me faut juste ton Miraculous... Je... Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, Chat... Et j'ai déjà tellement essayé... Il me faut une nouvelle solution.

– Je suis désolé, Ma Lady, mais non.

Il ne voulait pas... Malgré mes larmes et ma détresse.

Alors s'il ne voulait pas...

J'allais le prendre par la force.

– D'accord, Papillon...

**\------**

**La cinquième fois**

**\------**

Alors qu'elle allait allumer la vidéo sur son portable, j'attrapais son bras.

– Alya... N'y va pas...

Elle me regarda avec surprise.

– Pourquoi ?

Je ne desserrais pas ma prise, me contenant de la tirer contre moi pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je sentais mes mains trembler.

– Je t'en prie... N'y va pas... Je ne veux pas...

Je la sentis essayer de se dégager doucement, en vain, avant de demander.

– Mari... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je sentais des larmes couler sur mes joues.

– S'il te plaît, n'y va pas...

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, avant de souffler.

– Ok, mais explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Je desserrais alors ma prise, pour la laisser s'éloigner, mais j'attrapais sa main au passage, pour ne pas la laisser s'éloigner. Pas une nouvelle fois.

– Je... J'ai peur...

Ce n'était qu'un euphémisme.

– De quoi... ?

– Je ne veux pas te perdre, Alya...

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, contrastant avec la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

– Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, tu sais ?

Et pourtant...

Je crois que le destin a décidé que ce serait extrêmement simple de le faire...

Parce qu'avant d'avoir pu répondre quoi que ce soit...

Et alors que le combat était censé se dérouler loin de là...

Je la perdis.

**\-----**

**La sixième fois...**

**\-----**

À vrai dire, cette fois, je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher ça. Parce que je n'avais plus d'idée, parce que quoi que je fasse, ça finissait toujours par arriver.

Alors voilà, le vilain était vaincu, la ville réparée, et Alya morte.

Une sixième fois.

J'avais tout vu...

Une cinquième fois.

J'ai pleuré...

Une quatrième fois.

J'ai supplié...

Une troisième fois.

Je l'ai serrée contre moi...

Une deuxième fois.

Puis j'ai hurlé...

Une première fois.

J'ai crié à m'en déchirer la voix, un cri de détresse, parce que je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais à bout. Je ne savais plus que faire pour tenir.

– Ma Lady...

J'entendais à peine la voix de Chat Noir, parce que j'avais mal, tout mon être me faisait souffrir. Que mes larmes coulaient sans discontinuer. Que je me sentais craquer. Perdre le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait. Alya était morte. Je ne pouvais pas la ramener... Même si Bunnyx allait régler le problème une nouvelle fois...

Je ne voulais plus vivre sa mort...

Je ne voulais plus vivre ça...

Je ne voulais plus vivre...

**\-----**

**La septième fois...**

**\-----**

C'est après avoir vu tout ça que je m'étais retrouvée devant sa fenêtre, à hésiter à rentrer, après être passée récupérer la peluche de Rena Rouge que j'avais faite il y a longtemps.

J'allais réessayer...

Non, j'allais la sauver.

J'allais réussir...

Et si j'échouais...

...

Je ne sais pas comment je finirais...


End file.
